Tres Deseos
by Griffinn
Summary: Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el Espejo de Oesed concederá tres deseos. Tres deseos para tres personas que tanto se lo merecen.
1. El deseo de Harry

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**El deseo de Harry**

Los tres jóvenes salieron del despacho de Dumbledore. Al final de la escalera los esperaba la ahora directora McGonagall.

―Profesora McGonagall ―saludó Harry.

―Potter. No he tenido ocasión de darle las gracias. Ha sido un placer luchar a su lado.

―El placer ha sido mío. ¿Ocurre algo?

La profesora suspiró.

―Muchas cosas, pero ahora les requiero a los tres para una. Acompáñenme.

Caminaron por entre los ruinosos pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto piso, hasta un aula en desuso que Harry reconoció y la cual llevaba ya casi seis años sin pisar. Era el aula donde se encontraba el Espejo de Oesed, el cual miró cuando estaba en su primer año. Y efectivamente, allí estaba, como si nunca hubiese sido trasladado.

El espejo seguía igual que siempre, tan alto como la clase y el marco dorado. Ron también reconoció el objeto.

―Supongo que usted y el señor Weasley reconocerán el Espejo de Oesed.

Hermione mostró interés ante aquello. Si aquello hubiese sido una clase de verdad y le hubiesen preguntado qué era el Espejo de Oesed, habría levantado la mano enseguida. Harry sonrió ante aquella visión.

―El Espejo muestra nuestros más profundos secretos. Pero también tiene una propiedad mágica más. Cada quinientos años, el Espejo no sólo muestra los deseos más anhelados, también es capaz de convertirlos en realidad. Sólo tres deseos. Ciertamente no hay registros al respecto de deseos concedidos en el pasado. Pero creemos que, debido a todo lo que ustedes han hecho, merecen tener esos deseos. Los dejaré solos.

La profesora se marchó, dejándolos solos.

―Un deseo para cada uno ―dijo Ron.

―Cierto ―corroboró Hermione.

Los tres se miraron.

―Tú primero, Harry ―dijo Ron, ansioso. Se notaba que quería verse también en el Espejo, pero sabía perfectamente que el primero que se merecía ese honor era el propio Harry.

―Espera, Ron. No sabemos qué puede pasar ―como siempre, Hermione mostró su preocupación una vez más.

Harry miró a sus amigos.

―Voy a mirar en el Espejo.

Se adelantó, dejando a sus amigos atrás, hasta que estuvo frente al Espejo. Como esperó que ocurriese, finalmente sucedió. Sus padres y familiares lo rodeaban. Su padre sonreía y su madre posaba su mano sobre su hombro. Aquella vez era tan real que parecía que en verdad Lily Potter estaba detrás de él.

Y entonces todo se volvió nublado. La estancia desapareció por completo. Entonces todo se volvió nítido y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en Hogwarts, y no había rastro de Ron, Hermione o del Espejo.

Se encontraba en un acogedor salón de una casa. Fuera se podía ver una calle de pueblo iluminada por una farola. La calle le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Paseó por la estancia. Sobre una chimenea en el que crepitaba un fuego había varias fotos. Mostraban a un niño con gafas en varias etapas de su vida: montando una bici, subido a una pequeña escoba, con un uniforme de Hogwarts... Y entonces se dio cuenta de que era él.

Se topó con un espejo y se miró. Ya no llevaba sus sucias ropas a causa de la batalla, sino un vaquero y una camiseta roja. Tampoco tenía heridas en la cara ni manchas de sangre o de suciedad.

―Harry, cariño, a la mesa ―lo llamó una mujer desde otra parte.

Salió del salón y entró en un pequeño comedor. Había una mesa con tres sillas. La mesa estaba dispuesta para cenar, con platos, vasos y cubiertos perfectamente dispuestos. Una mujer entró en el comedor portando una sopera.

Tenía el pelo rojizo e intenso. Su mirada mostraba una calidez que embriagó al muchacho. Era Lily Potter.

―Mamá...

―Cariño, toma asiento, tu padre está a punto de llegar del trabajo.

Pero Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de su madre, respirando su aroma y no pudiendo creer que fuese ella de verdad.

―Cariño, ¿qué te pasa?

―Buenas noches ―saludó alguien desde la puerta del comedor.

―¡Papá! ―gritó al ver a su padre y corrió también a abrazarlo.

James Potter miró extrañado a su mujer. Ella no sabía qué decir. Finalmente, Harry se apartó y se sentó en la mesa, sonriendo. Sus padres prefirieron no decir nada.

―¿Qué tal el trabajo? ―preguntó Lily.

―Agotador. Hoy hemos tenido varias redadas. Ese Dolohov es muy escurridizo.

―¿Dolohov? ―preguntó Harry.

James miró a su hijo.

―Sí. Dolohov el mortífago. La Oficina de Aurores no da abasto desde que Quien-Tú-Sabes ha puesto precio a nuestras cabezas.

Lily bajó la mirada. Al parecer no quería que la conversación fuese por esos derroteros.

―¿Eres auror? ―James asintió ―. ¿Y Voldemort está vivo?

Aquello fue como un resorte. Su padre ensombreció el rostro y su madre se tapó los oídos.

―¿Es que quieres matarnos? Suerte que tenemos defensas en la casa, si no los mortífagos se nos echarían encima. ¿Es que quieres que le pase lo mismo que a tus amigos?

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Ese nombre es tabú, Harry. Y por lo mismo que hiciste el año pasado, tus amigos Ron y Hermione murieron.

Harry se quedó paralizado. ¿Ron y Hermione estaban muertos? Lentamente se levantó y se marchó. Sus padres no se lo impidieron.

Subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la que parecía ser su habitación. Esta era más grande que su habitación de Privet Drive. Sobre la pared había varios posters de quidditch, algunos banderines de Gryffindor y unos mapas. Sobre un colgador pendía una jaula con una lechuza blanca que dormitaba. Era Hedwig. El estómago se le revolvió.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó. Sobre una mesilla de noche había una fotografía enmarcada que mostraba a tres personas. Una era él, con los brazos sobre los hombros de otras dos. Ron y Hermione.

Y entonces rompió a llorar. Su mayor deseo se había convertido en su peor pesadilla. Voldemort estaba vivo y en el apogeo de su poder, según parecía. Y lo que era peor, sus mejores amigos habían muerto. Habían muerto por su culpa, por sus descuidos. Entonces recordó la vez que estuvo en la tienda con ellos, cuando buscaban los Horrocruxes y él, involuntariamente, pronunció el nombre de Voldemort, provocando la aparición de los Carroñeros y su traslado a la Mansión Malfoy, donde Hermionne fue torturada. ¿Y si aquella vez los hubiesen matado en vez de aquello?

Y en ese momento su mayor deseo fue salir de allí y volver al sitio que había dejado.

Y entonces el mundo se volvió borroso. La habitación desapareció y se encontró tendido sobre un frío suelo de piedra. Ron y Hermione, vivos, lo miraban.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Nos tenías preocupado ―dijo Ron.

Harry se incorporó.

―¿Qué ha pasado?

―Te desmayaste. No hacías nada, pero pensamos que te había pasado algo. ¿Qué ocurrió? ―quiso saber Ron.

―Es complicado...

Los tres permanecieron en silencio.

―Vale, voy a mirar yo ―confesó Ron.

* * *

><p><em>Un pequeño fic que se me ha ocurrido. Serán sólo tres capítulos, uno por cada personaje. Espero que lo disfrutéis :)<em>


	2. El deseo de Ron

**2**

**El deseo de Ron**

―Voy a mirar yo ―dijo Ron.

―No, Ron, espera ―advirtió Harry, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ron se miró en el Espejo. Al instante se formó una sonrisa en su cara. Harry sabía muy bien qué era lo que estaba viendo.

Efectivamente, Ron se veía así mismo como como capitán de quidditch y luciendo las insignias de prefecto y Premio Anual, sosteniendo las copas de quidditch y la de la Casa. Entonces todo se volvió nublado.

Al instante se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el aula del Espejo y que no estaban Harry y Hermione. Estaba en el Gran Comedor, exactamente como se había visto en el Espejo. Vestía la túnica de Hogwarts. Miró abajo y vio sus insignias de Prefecto, Premio Anual y Capitán de Quidditch. Nunca un Weasley había conseguido todo eso.

Con una mano levantaba la Copa de Quidditch. A su lado estaba la de la Casa, esperando a ser levantada.

El Gran Comedor estaba a rebosar de gente, aplaudiendo y vitoreándole. Ron sonreía ampliamente. Reconocía a mucha gente. A Seamus y a Dean, gritando enfervorecidos. A Neville, aplaudiendo solemnemente. A Parvati, sonriendo mientras aplaudía. Y a Lavender, que parecía que iba a darle un ataque de éxtasis.

Pero no veía a Harry ni a Hermione.

Aparecieron el Director Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall, que le estrecharon la mano. Minutos después, la gente empezó a salir. Se habían llevado las Copas y Ron decidió buscar a sus amigos.

Salió del Gran Comedor. Todo el mundo le saludaba y le decía cosas agradables. Verdaderamente su deseo se había cumplido. Se encontraba por encima de sus hermanos y nunca jamás sería recordado por ellos.

Entonces vio a Ginny.

―Hola, Ginny ―saludó él, sonriendo.

Ginny lo miró extrañado.

―¿Cómo?

―¿Te ocurre algo?

―¿Te ocurre algo a ti? ¿Por qué hablas conmigo? Nunca hablas con tus hermanos.

Ron parecía extrañado.

―Esto... ¿has visto a Harry y a Hermione?

Ginny rio.

―¿Desde cuando hablas con Harry Potter y Hermione Granger? Siempre lo llamas Potter. Si ni siquiera dejaste que jugase cuando llegaste a capitán, y eso que es el mejor buscador en cien años. Y deja en paz a Hermione, ¿vale?

Se marchó, dejando al muchacho extrañado.

Salió al patio y los vio. Estaban sentados en un banco. Harry tenía la mirada perdida y Hermione leía un libro.

―Hola, chicos ―saludó Ron, sonriendo aunque aún tenía las palabras de Ginny en la cabeza.

Harry se levantó y adoptó una posición desafiante.

―¿Qué quieres?

―Sólo quiero hablar ―confesó Ron.

Harry rio sarcásticamente.

―¿Hablar? ¿No querrás decir mejor que prefieres despreciarnos?

Ron miró a Hermione. Estaba sonrojada y evitaba mirar a Ron.

―No entiendo...

―No trates de entender nada, Weasley. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte. Tendrás mucho que celebrar.

Ron se marchó dolido. Harry jamás lo había llamado _Weasley_.

Llegó hasta un haya, la misma donde muchas veces había pasado la tarde con Harry y Hermione. Se sentó. Miró a sus insignias y se las quitó, tirándolas a un lado.

Al rato apareció Ginny. Recogió las insignias.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Ron.

―Pues verás... me ha parecido que antes estabas muy raro y me parece que a lo mejor querías hablar.

Ron asintió. Ginny se sentó cerca de él.

―Ha hablado con Harry y Hermione. Bueno, ella parecía no querer hablar. No entiendo qué les pasa.

―Bueno, parece como si te hubiesen dado un golpe en la cabeza. No son tus amigos. Nunca lo fueron.

Ron parecía no comprender.

―¿Qué quieres decir? Conozco a Harry desde primero, desde que nos conocimos en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

―Eso, que yo sepa, nunca sucedió. En realidad siempre lo has odiado porque es famoso. Famoso por derrotar a Quien-Tú-Sabes cuando era un bebé, cosa que tú nunca conseguirás. Conseguir ser prefecto, Premio Anual y todo eso te da fama, pero no tanta como la que tiene él. Por eso lo odias.

―¿Y Hermione?

Ginny ensombreció el rostro.

―Ella está colada por ti. Siempre le he dicho que no pierda el tiempo, que hay tíos mejores... Pero ella está enamorada de ti. Un día se te declaró, pero tú sólo te limitaste a reírte de ella. Dijiste que preferías salir con alguien de sangre mágica antes que con ella. Le hiciste mucho daño.

Ron permaneció en silencio. Ginny decidió dejarlo sólo.

El muchacho miró las insignias. Cogió su varita y las quemó. Ya no quería ser famoso, ni prefecto ni nada. Quería ser Ron. El Ron de siempre, el que tenía por amigos al salvador del mundo mágico, con el que siempre estaría a la sombra, pero que sería su amigo por siempre y le demostraría que lo era porque se había ganado su amistad, no porque quisiese su fama. Y quería ser el Ron de antes para estar con Hermione, con la chica que amaba y que por fin iba a estar con él.

Y entonces todo se volvió borroso y los terrenos de la escuela desaparecieron. Se despertó y vio a Harry. Y entonces vio a Hermione. Se incorporó y la abrazó.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó ella, extrañada.

―Lo siento... lo siento.

Ella no parecía comprender, pero le correspondió el abrazo. Y entonces Ron se dio cuenta de que aquel era su mayor deseo, estar con ella.


	3. El deseo de Hermione

**3**

**El deseo de Hermione**

Hermione miraba al Espejo pero sin reflejarse en él. No sabía si contemplarlo, hasta que su espíritu Gryffindor apareció y decidió mirarlo.

―No, Hermione, no lo hagas ―dijo Harry. No quería que su amiga pasase por lo mismo que él.

―Es peligroso ―advirtió Ron.

―Sé lo que va a pasar. O creo saber qué va a pasar. Tengo que hacerlo.

Estaba decidida. Se acercó al Espejo y se miró. Pero ella siguió igual. Ni la sala se volvió borrosa para ella, ni ella se desmayó ante Harry y Ron, quienes seguían allí.

Hermione se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa triunfal. Esa sonrisa era la misma que Harry conocía muy bien, aquella sonrisa que la joven mostraba cada vez que había conseguido algo o había descifrado un enigma.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó Ron, quien no entendía nada.

―No ha habido ningún deseo... Porque mi deseo ya se ha cumplido ―contestó ella.

Ron seguía sin poder comprender.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Mi deseo ya se ha cumplido. No he visto nada.

―Pero...

Entonces Harry recordó unas palabras que le dijeron hace seis años en aquel mismo lugar. Las repitió.

―"La persona más feliz de la tierra puede utilizar el Espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es". Te has visto a ti misma, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió.

―Co si fuese un espejo normal. No sé si seré ahora mismo la persona más feliz de la tierra, pero siento que mi deseo se ha cumplido.

―¿Y cuál era tu deseo? ―preguntó Ron.

Ella sonrió y bajó la mirada. Le daba vergüenza contarlo, porque había sido su deseo desde hacía años, desde que prácticamente conoció a Ron y a Harry y se hizo más tarde amiga suya. Pero su espíritu Gryffindor, aquel que la había instado a mirar el Espejo, volvió para que lo contase.

―Mi mayor deseo ha sido siempre estar a salvo con vosotros, con la guerra terminada y Voldemort muerto. Y abrazada a alguien a... a quien quiero.

Ron sonrió y la abrazó.

Y verdaderamente se vio a sí misma en el Espejo porque su deseo se había cumplido. Y ya no había guerra, ni Señor Tenebroso. Y la persona que más quería la abrazaba y estaba con ella. Y también estaba Harry, a quien también quería. Su amigo, casi su hermano.

Y el Espejo ya había cumplido sus tres deseos. Deberían pasar otros quinientos años hasta que pudiese otorgar otros tres, pero para entonces ellos ya no estarían. Sólo confiaban en que en el futuro no hubiese guerra y que nadie quisiese consultar su deseo.

Porque Harry y Ron recordarían sus deseos siempre. No sabían si esos deseos los tendrían hasta el último de sus días, si querrían estar rodeados con sus padres y familiares o ser superiores a sus hermanos, porque habían visto finalmente lo contrario, sus peores pesadillas. Ahora se daban cuenta de que no necesitaban cumplir sus deseos, porque todo lo que deseaban, igual que Hermione, se había cumplido.

* * *

><p><em>Verdaderamente el deseo de Hermione era verse reflejada con Harry y Ron, con la guerra acabada y Voldemort muerto, y por supuesto con Ron abrazándola. En verdad el deseo de Hermione era el motor de este fic (que llevaba tiempo en mi mente), porque el Espejo de Oesed, uno de los objetos del Potterverso que más me fascinan, tiene la propiedad de mostrar a la persona tal y como es si esta es la más feliz del mundo, por lo que supuse que la persona que ya tuviese su deseo cumplido se vería igualmente reflejado sin más (porque a decir verdad, la persona que tuviese su deseo cumplido sería la más feliz, ¿no?)<em>

_En cuanto a Harry y Ron, he querido mostrar en ellos la cara oculta del Espejo. Como Dumbledore advirtió, el Espejo posee tal atracción que haría que la persona se olvidase de vivir. Yo a eso he querido añadirle la avaricia que entraña un deseo mayor. No hay ningún problema en desear estar con tus padres, pero ciertamente el deseo de Ron me pareció un poco avaricioso. Por eso quería mostrar lo contrario a un deseo y que ambos se diesen cuenta de lo que realmente tienen antes de lo que realmente quieren. Así, Harry, que desea estar con su familia, perdería a su "otra familia", la que tiene ahora. Y Ron, que quiere ser superior a sus hermanos y no vivir bajo su sombra, se da cuenta de que Harry, su mejor amigo, está a su altura y no deja que su fama influya en su amistad. Y también se da cuenta de que quiere a Hermione y necesita estar con ella, porque a veces el poder y la fama conllevan alejarnos de nuestros seres queridos. Y si no, ahí tenéis a Percy, que resultar ser una persona ambiciosa._

_En resumidas cuentas, lo que he querido hacer es una dicotomía, que el mayor deseo ocultase la peor pesadilla._


End file.
